User talk:ShermanZAtank
Archives:1,2 Tormentor Medic's Enemy Hi ZATank.I'm about to make a page about tormentor medic on my warehouse.Can i please add Dr'Johann Van Windhoek and his students on his enemy list?I can explain.Just ask me.Devad31 (talk) 08:47, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Well they will be his enemies,because he despice do no harm rule.His rule is you must deal harm,to feel its effect.Devad31 (talk) 12:27, October 16, 2013 (UTC) But he is the one who is actually against the do no harm rule and wants to eliminate it by tormenting people that were healed,operated and the other ways.Still if you are against it i wan't add johann and his students in his rivals list.Devad31 (talk) 12:48, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Locking pages suggestions! I saw that you locked Painis's arcticle,due it being fulled with unnecceary things.I suggest you guys lock the featured arcticles not to be edited by others by you-the admins,and our respectful founder-Kugawattan.Girrardi290 (talk) 12:04, October 16, 2013 (UTC) I am always happy to help you guys.Anywhere,anytimeGirrardi290 (talk) 16:39, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the help offer sos! julz.butcher Sorry... 17:52, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm extremly sorry for what i've done recently. 18:42, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Look I didn't mean to make Nihilanth be Dr. Schad's brother. I'm always trying to follow the rules and that's all I'm doing. Let's just have some bliss. I'm sorry... Soldine1000 (talk) 17:43, November 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Permission to create a page? Thanks for the help and the warehouse page! It's really helping me out with getting everything sorted out. A bit of a question on the side, though. How many videos would you recommend I have of my Freak in order to make an official page? Again, thanks for everything! Captain Capone (talk) 03:27, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Settling this like gentlemen OK I'm going to treat you like an adult here. I apologised to Kugawattan for what I've done in the past. I'm an autistic and christian teenager. We could've just been friends no matter what happens for other reasons. It's not that good if you don't trust me like last time than Me. I DO trust you. It's good to have respect doesen't it? You actually charged me more for me than you charged with the others in any way. However, I'm not being annoyed with you but I'm just asking. It's good to have bliss I'n an original way that humanity is trying to do. Please... It's good to have respect... Soldine1000 (talk) 16:15, December 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm trying to say that you need to apologise to me for not trusting me (if possible) and that you need bliss with me and become friends with the others in this very wiki. I don't understand why you are ending up writing those comments I think in a weird manner if your annoyed with me from getting banned and making that outrage video that I made in the past when I first used kugawattan's wiki. That's what I'm trying to say to you. Soldine1000 (talk) 21:26, December 14, 2013 (UTC) The comment will be that good if it's not a bit damaging to me. And where I come from, I'm always trying my own best to do something that is right as possible by force. I'm not releasing any drama but I'm talking to you in a nice passege. Furthermore, my performance what your explaining to me doesen't matter. Nobody is perfect in this world that we're in. I do respect others in this wiki. Soldine1000 (talk) 20:34, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Response. I do not wish to have to repeat myself, but as an encyclopedia it is a wiki's duty to include all notable information. I've looked at the edit logs, and it looks like the vandals were not registered, that's an easy fix, semi-protect the pages. As an admin, you should know all the tools at your disposal.... Additionally it does not seem the vandalism occurs often enough for that to be a legitimate concern in the first place. There are no edit wars, just a couple of hit and runs. Ergo, you are effectively leaning far more to an anti-pony bias at this point. As a wiki that does not focus on the lack of neutrality as a gimmick like Encyclopedia Dramatica for example, it is also your responsibility to have neutrality. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 23:59, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I apologize for not specifying this in the previous post, but this isn't about the creation of pages, it's about your rules meaning that notable and relevant information (pony-related or not) must be omitted from already existing pages. I know you could not have known that, you were not the one who reverted my edit. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 01:32, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year! I just want to say to you a happy new year from andrewweeson A.K.A Soldine1000. Hopefully you will have a good celebration with your friends that has good care for you. By in the lords name. Have a good time :) Soldine173 (talk) 00:21, January 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Boulder Heavy Please point me to where this video length rule is listed. I do not see it on Official Guide. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 14:22, January 23, 2014 (UTC) You mean to tell me you judge the quality of the freak it's self based on the quality of it's creator's videos? That seems off to me... Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 14:56, January 23, 2014 (UTC) How you feel I'm sorry for everything for what I've done. I'm only trying to be friends because I'm interested in TF2 Freaks. I'm going to tell you this. If you can, You can create a review video about me. A review video on how you feel about me. Do you think you can do that? If you don't want to, That's OK... Soldine1000 (talk) 17:50, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Adding a page Hey sherman i have made a lot of changes to my wiki article and i don't think i wil be able of adding more to it now. So i was wondering if you think we can put it up on the wiki now, without it getting deleted? 1.comanderjonas (talk) 10:19, February 2, 2014 (UTC) why did you delete the Dr. SuiuS page? It's just for a bit of crack... Soldine1000 (talk) 09:49, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Isn't that how dempan came to be. just a video on reddit? and spycrabs too? The key difference is that Demopan was subsequently used in various gmod videos by multiple users. The spycrab (which is still considered to be toeing the line) is featured in various videos including some which while not gmod videos, are a from of machinima specifically about the spycrab. The woah-engineers have never been used as a distinct characters in any form of machinima or gmod video and I have found a total of 4 videos relating to them (none of which are considered machinima). ShermanZAtank (talk) 18:38, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Well why does it have to be machinima? Does this mean that Freaks can only be freaks due to machinima or GMOD? Isn't that kinda limiting it This is a wiki dedicated to consistent characters based around TF2. A key part of that is the consistent characters. Recordings of silly interactions in a game like tf2 are not the same as someone who has taken the time to create and animate a character in a machinima. Furthermore. Because of this we have rules in order to enable quality control of the Freaks we display here. You need only look at the shambles that its the Garrysmod wikia in order to demonstrate what a lack of such structure entails. So yes We have quality controls in palce to make sure that people don't simply upload videos of random events in a game of TF2 and then claim that there is a TF2 Freak somewhere in the mess. Note machinima can be done in either gmod or SFM. If you feel that you disagree with my assesment, feel free to inquire with the other admins, but preferably identify yourself by some alias, because i have trouble taking a nameless IP address seriously ShermanZAtank (talk) 20:29, March 30, 2014 (UTC) What if someone used flash or other animation tools, to create their freaks, but they were still legitiment TF2 freaks?1.comanderjonas (talk) 20:37, March 30, 2014 (UTC) In theory yes, however the link to TF2 has to be obvious and relevant to the character. Even then the decision has to be made by the admins as well as the usual requirements for an article. ShermanZAtank (talk) 20:44, March 30, 2014 (UTC) What if one were to make a series of comics, not GMOD but drawn? Our rules clearly state that Freaks may only be given an article on this site if they appear in videos. If you are intersted in comics, I suggest you head over to deviant art and find the tf2 freakshow group. Their rules cater to artwork and comics. ShermanZAtank (talk) 21:13, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Alright thanks, and sorry for the inconvience, I'm new to this. Zombie146 (talk) 11:59, April 7, 2014 (UTC)Can you put my TF2 Freak on the wiki?His name is Gut man and here is a video of him https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=coKwZPvP19k if it needs more videos please tell me. Thank you. Re.Adding a page Zombie146 (talk) 12:04, April 7, 2014 (UTC)Can you put my TF2 Freak on the wiki?His name is Gut man and here is a video of him https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=coKwZPvP19k if it needs more videos please tell me. Thank you. I'm sorry for what I've done on this wiki. I know You wont forgive Me. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 15:04, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Asking permission....Again Hello Sherman.It is me again.I wanted to ask you a permission to use CyborScout for the video of my new freak.I can tell you about the video and the freak.The video will be called "Austalium Pinpoint".Devad31 (talk) 09:30, April 29, 2014 (UTC) I hope it's worth your time.My new freak will be a black spy wearing metal spy hat and metal parts and a sign with a red .dot on it.He is able to absorb any kind of cores and austaliums(except the dark one).He is able to mix the ores energy in order to create a particle energy and fire a laser beam.He is constructed by SynthetMedic and he is called Pinpoint the Superior Weapon.He is voiced by General Townes from Generals:Zero Hour and actually based off him.At first he will find a pair of australium and say"i have you in my sights now".He will jump down and mix the australium with a T-Diamond to create a particle energy for his lasers.Then CyborScout will say offscreen"Hey!"Pinpoint will turn around and see her.She is shown from down to up.Pinpoint will say"I wouldn't advice coming any closer or i will use all of my lasers to destroy you"She will say"Bring it!"and a fight will start.After Pinpoint is victorios he will say"You are defeated,that was not really in question was it".Then the screen wil cut to black and will say"To be continued".That's all.Read it if you like.Devad31 (talk) 14:32, April 29, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean by "Regular Mercenaries"?Devad31 (talk) 04:11, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Sorry,too late.I done the video and gone with the Pumpkin Man instead.Devad31 (talk) 07:36, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Yet ANOTHER Fricking request Hello Sherman may i please use your 2 soldier drones and a one super soldier drone and finally one CyborSpy for the video?Explanation.At first The Dove will be shown resting on the roof and drinking cola.Then she drinks the last of it and falls asleep.Then SynthetMedic is shown in his new suit.He is told that a group of Soldier Drones(or as he called them"Troup of Sentry Robots")was heading this way and he heard them in the Control Point zone.He started scouting for them.He saw 3 soldier drones:2 regular and 1 super standing near the pile of T-Diamonds shining with their t-energy.Super Soldier drone will ask"What is that?",he doesn't heard the answer and said to a soldier drone"Go,call spy".And then Soldier drone is back with CyborSpy.He sees the t-diamond pile and becomes shocked.He says"What the hell is that?",but nobody knows.He decided that his drones must take these ores to their base and orders all the drones.SynthetMedic decides not to interrupt,it shows the To be continued sign and video is done.BTW i wanted to make CyborSpy and his drones to be the first non-synthetic freaks to discover the t-diamond ore.Devad31 (talk) 15:21, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Well at first,you've mistaken about T-Diamond being a knockoff of the Australium.Why you are wrong? 1)It's not an autralium,it's just an ore.It may look like it,but it's not it. 2)T-Diamond can be destroyed. 3)It's T-Energy actually gives and takes lives in the EtherWorld,but it can mutate anyone who falls fully into it. 4)I didn't thinked to create a knockoff while i was creating T-Diamond! At second,none of youtubers take my videos seriously,already. About you making a continue video,i will just say"ok"and yet still"thank you".I'm gonna leave you alone for now and just delete my video. This Message will Self-Destruct in 3... 2... 1.... BOOM!!!!Devad31 (talk) 05:05, May 9, 2014 (UTC) New member to the cyberneer series Hi sherman i have an idea for a new character to your series. If you are interested send me a message:) 1.comanderjonas (talk) 19:34, May 11, 2014 (UTC) It is a new minion for cyberspy or maybe cybormedic. It is zombie soldierdrones, they are soldierdrones with "voodoo-cursed soul" and thier talk is a little rusty or growling(zombie like). In combat unlike thier counterparts, they are very VERY resilient to damage, but cannot give a lot of damage themself(stone walls) A possible bonus character is that they have been revived by a singel Zombie soldierdrone that is several times more powerfull than the rest. By having special abilities. This is my idea and it is your choise if you wan't to have them in your series or not.1.comanderjonas (talk) 09:29, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I need some help. I cannot seem to get my email to send the confirmation link. I am using it right, trying again, logging in with the correct info, and nothing. Just checking to see if you can help me. 21:52, May 25, 2014 (UTC)Desert PyroShark While I am happy to try help, I am only an admin at this wiki and have no ability to deal with account creation on Wikia. I suggest you contact a wikia admin as soon as possible. ShermanZAtank (talk) 22:11, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey!That Zombie Soldier Drone idea is mine!And it already got declined!Devad31 (talk) 09:13, May 27, 2014 (UTC) How about my idea? I have an idea too.It is a super weapon of CyborSpy built by engineer drones.It is armed with a minigun as a left arm and has missile launcher on it's back and is actually piloted by cyborspy himself.It is only one drone.Don't forget the name of this marvel."Diabolical Drone".If you don't like my idea,please tell why?Devad31 (talk) 09:36, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Further Information: Theme:Egg Dealer - Shadow The Hedgehog(or possibly the one you choose if there is a copyright). Pilot:CyborSpy. Built by:Engineer Drones. Rivals:Cyborneer,CyborScout,CyborHeavy. Powered by:Totally not australium :). Oh and one thing i forgot.It is his super weapon. Oh forget it.Maybe make some new character for cyborneer series yourself if you want to.Devad31 (talk) 16:00, May 27, 2014 (UTC) May i borrow your characters? I have an idear for a movie were Cyborneer, Cyborheavy and Cyborscout meets my freak "Life thief" so may i use them? if you wan't to hear what that wil happend i can tell you the plot 1.comanderjonas (talk) 16:42, June 16, 2014 (UTC) I sent you the plot through youtube and i would like to hear what you think of it. Also if i am allowed to make this series i need cyborscouts new skin(the one with the pants) i cannot find a downloadlink anywere. So could you tell me were to get it? 1.comanderjonas (talk) 14:10, June 17, 2014 (UTC) I need help with my Freak. His name is Rainbow Spy and I don't know if he is considered a Freak. Do you think he is a good fit? ShradSaunders (talk) 00:40, August 28, 2014 (UTC)ShradSaunders Could I make an appeal on that page deletion? Hi Sherman in the movie i made using your characters, it has got me thinking Cyborneer is not likely to take the fact that someone tried to kill one of his best friends and stole a block of australium very lightly, he wil obviously try to find out who the intruder was. So i was thinking i have three characters i have wanted to introduce for quite some time now and i was wondering if you would mind that i made a aftermath movie featuring my new characters 1.comanderjonas (talk) 09:51, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Templatez How do you create a RED infobox template?POOOOTIS (talk) 09:04, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Templatez continued Plus it never works!POOOOTIS (talk) 10:48, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Request Hey ShermanZAtank, I've been working on a couple of Freaks at the Freak Concept Wiki for a while now, and I've been looking for someone to critique my work. So far, Kugawattan hasn't replied (yet) and I assumed SarisKhan is busy as well, so I ask you, can you look over this Freak (page is here) and tell me what you think? Jillian189 (talk) 05:44, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Refraining from the template editing I understand, 'guess I'll just suggest what things could be put in the templates on a talk page or add 'em as part of an edit summary. Breakin'Benny (talk) 12:42, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey thanks Hey ShermanZAtank, thanks for critiquing the Freak I showed you the other day. Sorry that I didn't reply sooner; I had online classes to take care of and they start this month. However, it was nice to hear your commentary! By the way, if you have time, would you mind looking over these two Freaks (their pages are here, and here)? I would like to hear your feedback on them. Jillian189 (talk) 17:07, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Its ok..... Late reply, sorry Luffyvt (talk) 15:52, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Uhhh...So I kinda dont understand what you mean by "guidelines" so can you help me out here? ( I am new) I came here to create a freak and I dont understand the warnings or guidelines (perhaps you could help set it up) and the link I was sent does not work. Help,anyone? Anyways thanks. Infiltrator0430 (talk) 17:13, April 25, 2015 (UTC)Infiltrator0430 Heya again.... How do i set up my freak profile properly? im using my profile as a edit space to practice Luffyvt (talk) 16:14, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Your awesome Thank you for your help :)Luffyvt (talk) 19:18, May 8, 2015 (UTC) How do i add my sfm pic to my character profile :D? Luffyvt (talk) 10:58, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey, i new in this place and i wanna contribute with a new freak that really wanna wish to see this freak and other freaks that i wanna see in this wikia or in a video or in freak fortress 2 servers Can you please help me with this? I have several questions i needs to be answered Hey sherman, i hope that i am not bothering you, but i have a couple of questions regarding "notable video's" #In the rules it states that if someone has made a movie with a freak, and with creators consent it is allowed to be uploaded immediately to the article... Does that mean the movie i made with Cyborneer and the gang is allowed to get put on cyborscouts article even though it doesent have 1000+ views? #There might a hole in the rules regarding the 1000+ views. And that is reaction videos, people who record themselves reacting to a movie. What if one of them would react to a movie featuring a freak who is not qualified to be on this wiki do to the lack of veiws, and that reaction movie got like 1000 views does that count as a "notable video"? #Finally if someone made a comic about a specific freak(lets say my freak Burnro as an example). I know that this does not qualify to give an article, but if someone made a comic-dub. Where there where voice-actors reading the lines of the characters plus sound effects and then uploaded that to youtube. And this movie suddenly had the nessesary amount of views would that not be enough to get an article on this wiki? These questions possibly need to be added to the official guide in order to avoid confusion 1.comanderjonas (talk) 17:14, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Ok so I was wondering why you deleted my page, I followed the official guide and everything is there. Can you please explain to me if I'm doing something wrong here, because I worked pretty hard on that entire page. if you're not sure what I'm talking about, you may remember deleting a page called "Hardhat" I'm really sorry if I'm missing something obvious or this is the wrong page to put this but can you please explain? EnderScout (talk) 16:10, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Ok thanks for helping me out im real sorry about that i guess i will have to wait a while to get more views but in the mean time i will follow your sugestion thanks EnderScout (talk) 18:46, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Where's Saris? Hey ShermanZAtank, thanks for replying! I have indeed been looking up on how to become an admin for a wikia, but the answers I got confused me. I figured SarisKhan would know more about admin stuff, but I don't know where to ask him. Where can I usually find him? Jillian189 (talk) 18:30, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Wikia stuffs Hey ShermanZAtank, thanks for finding that wiki adoption page! I'll figure out what to do with it later considering what's currently going on at the TF2 Freak Concept Wiki. By the way, I would love to become an admin on your new TF2 Freak wiki! Jillian189 (talk) 20:49, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Asking for some cybor stuff (insert lame title joke here) I need to ask if I may use drunk monk and Cybormedic in a video. I'd also like to add cyborpyro in a video to fight Tella (Tella will win Cybormedic will repair cyborpyro and drunk monk helped Tella not knowing she is an enemy yet) And you are who exactly? I don't give out permissions to IP addresses. ShermanZAtank ("This is Dragon 4-1, send.") 17:44, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Not only that, but the Tella model is only accesible if you're on my friend's list. Are you sure you didn't mistake the name with someone else? Maybe you meant CyborScout? General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 18:30, October 5, 2015 (UTC)